gtaxfilesivfandomcom-20200216-history
Carl Johnson
'''Carl "CJ" Johnson '''is an Agent of Prospero. Though relatively new to government work and the anomalous, his skills, abilities, and tenacity have made him one of Prospero's best assets despite his lack of experience. Biography Background CJ was born and grew up in Grove Street, Los Santos, alongside his brothers, Sweet and Brian, and his sister, Kendl. He spent the majority of his early life as a member of the Grove Street Families gang. In 1987, he fled to Liberty City following the death of Brian in a gang altercation where he “let Brian die”. In 1992, CJ returned to San Andreas, once more taking up his place in the Grove Street Families.GTA: San Andreas In 1993, Sweet was killed in a gang confrontation. Having seen his mother and brothers die as part of Grove Street Families conflicts, CJ decided enough was enough, and abandoned that life entirely. This prompted a crisis of identity, where he decided that he wanted to be the good guy for once, leading him to contact Mike Toreno for assistance. Later that year, CJ began working for the CIA under the sponsorship of Toreno, as a result of the skill and tenacity that he demonstrated whilst performing operations for the latter. In 1995, under request, he transferred to Prospero, where he became involved in a wide variety of capture and retrieval operations. Advent of the Myths Finding the Yeti In 1997, at the beginning of the Advent of the Myths, CJ was sent by The Truth to investigate Mount Chiliad by order of The Custodian. Beginning his investigation, he quickly came across many clues of strange happenings at the mountain. Namely large footprints, a destroyed bike and dead biker, a dead couple on the mountain ridge, a ton of sniper rifle bullet casings on a ledge looking down at a cabin, and three bodies inside said cabin. CJ then decided to investigate the mountains summit, hoping to find more clues or any potential survivors up there. Instead, he came across the Yeti, emerging from some nearby bushes. After a prolonged engagement, the Yeti nearly managed to defeat CJ, knocking him over using an ice blast. However, before the Yeti could finish him, Eve Matthews killed the Yeti with a Sniper Rifle bullet to the head, and promptly disappeared.X-Files IV Storymode: Finding The Yeti Meeting The Custodian Following the death of the Yeti, CJ returned to Prospero H.Q., needing his wounds tended. He visited Emma Walker, who promptly treated his wounds. Immediately after she published paperwork regarding his treatment, she received a phonecall from Sarah Williams, who informed her that CJ was to attend a meeting with The Custodian immediately. In their meeting, The Custodian congratulated CJ for being one of two individuals to actually kill an anomlous entity, the first being The Truth. The two discussed the appearance of the myths and why it was happening, but The Custodian was unable to provide any answers. Unknown to CJ, The Custodian had managed to figure out a pattern to the myth appearances already, however wanting keeping it secret, he chose to send CJ to The Panopticon under the simple guise of wanting to cover as many locations as possible, rather than heading off this pattern.X-Files IV Storymode: Meeting The Custodian A Face of Leather Upon arriving at The Panopticon, CJ began to explore the area, looking for any clues of anomalous happenings. He started with the upper level of The Panopticon and investigated many sheds and structures, all of which had blood lathered all over their floors. Finding nothing else, he chose to investigate the lower levels. As he moved down, he noticed an individual (Leatherface) outside a shed holding a Chainsaw, as well as a young couple on their knees before him. Leatherface then attacked the couple, brutalising the both of them, whilst CJ watched. Shaken by what he'd witnessed, CJ immediately opened fire on Leatherface. After a lengthy fight, CJ had him beat. He knocked him to the floor and prepared to deliver the killing shot, however he was interrupted by Eve, who fired a Sniper Rifle shot into Leatherface's head. CJ swiftly took cover behind a nearby log pile, however Eve told him that she meant him no harm, and that if she wanted to kill him, she'd have "shot him on that mountain". CJ then attended a debriefing with The Custodian, where he informed him of his findings. The Custodian, frustrated, and possibly somewhat threatened by Eve's continued intervention, wanted her eliminated, and assigned CJ to track her down and kill her.X-Files IV Storymode: A Face of Leather On The Trail Beginning his search where he last saw her, CJ once more visited The Panopticon. Searching the hill where he heard her from, he came across footprints which headed in the direction of the nearby road. Just when he thought the trail had gone cold, he spotted a camera on the other side of the river from him, and phoned up Sarah back at H.Q. to see if she could get anyone to hack it for him. Sarah was able to do it herself, and discovered Eve getting into a car and driving in the direction of Angel Pine. CJ then went to Angel Pine, and as he looked around, he noticed Ghostface attacking the locals. After a brief battle, CJ was able to stop and kill him. CJ then phoned up Sarah once more, looking for more help. They theorised that Eve was looking for myths, and with the next nearest myth being Jason Voorhees at the Shady Creeks Cabin, he decided to investigate there. Upon arriving, he found Eve being chased by Jason. As Eve ran, she stumbled and fell, nearly allowing Jason to attack her with his knife. However, CJ was able to disorientate Jason with a Sniper Rifle round, and then he teamed up with Eve to defeat Jason once and for all. After the two killed him, CJ and Eve spoke properly for the first time. Eve accused Prospero of capturing the remains of myths, a fact which CJ steadfastly denied. Wanting to prove it, Eve took him to The Panopticon once more, where the two witnessed three Prospero Agents loading the remains of Leatherface into a Cargobob helicopter and then flying away. Shattered by this revelation going against what The Custodian had told him, CJ gave Eve his number, and urged her to contact him if she discovered anything more. Back at H.Q., CJ told Sarah what he'd found out. The two agreed to keep it to themselves for now, and try and find out more before taking action. To this end, she proposed that she acquire an experimental tracking device, and then he plant it on the remains of the next myth he defeats so that they can find out where the remains are being taken.X-Files IV Storymode: On the Trail Snake in the Grass CJ then attended a meeting with The Custodian, where he informed him that he had eliminated Ghostface and Jason Voorhees, and had found Eve dead near to Shady Creeks Cabin. The Custodian praised his success in finding Eve and eliminating two myths, but also expressed concern as he didn't know about those myths. Beginning to trust in CJ's abilities, The Custodian sent him to investigate K.A.C.C. Military Fuels, a miilitary base which had gone dark. Upon arriving, CJ noticed that the area was locked down, and so he sought another way in. He climbed nearby objects in order to get over the fence, and once inside, he noticed a large number of dead soldiers lying all around the parking lot, covered in blood. He also noticed a Prospero car parked up in the lot and abandoned. As he investigated the area, he found a small laboratory with a cage inside, which he confirmed that the Ninja Lizard was being kept inside by looking at a nearby computer. He was then attacked by the Lizard, which he was able to kill, and then plant the tracking device on as per Sarah's plan. He then returned to Prospero H.Q., and met with The Custodian. CJ expressed his fury about the Lizard being held and experimented on, rather than outright killed. The Custodian, however, denied all involvement in what happened, and insists that the military were acting of their own accord without his knowledge. CJ was perhaps a little convinced, but the presence of the Prospero car was enough to still cast a lot of doubt in his mind. CJ then visited Sarah, and told her that it was done: The tracking device was planted.X-Files IV Storymode: Snake in the Grass The Plot Thickens Later that day at 2200 hours, CJ received a call from Sarah, who said that she was still getting a signal from the tracking device, and gave him coordinates to head to. When CJ arrived, he met with Sarah on a hill near to Fallen Tree. The two discussed CJ's prior meeting with The Custodian, and what he'd found out regarding the Lizard and experiments being conducted on it. The two then set up by a nearby tree, and watched an abandoned warehouse. They saw a number of Prospero Agents, none of which they could identify outside of Carter and Davis, and business people, whom they took photographs of. CJ and Sarah then approached closer, and heard The Custodian talking about sales going ahead, and that he was "expecting swift results". They then watched as the Lizard was taken away in a helicopter, and The Custodian and everyone else left the area.X-Files IV Storymode: The Plot Thickens Heart of the Woods CJ soon received a phonecall from Eve, who said that she needed to meet with him. He asked her if she'd found anything, but answers only with a location to meet at. On arriving, Eve insisted that they needed to head into Back o' Beyond, but she refused to say why. They discussed that had happened since they last met, in particular his plan to plant a tracking device on a myth, but he neglects to tell her that he'd already executed the plan. Eventually, they reached the Bloodpool, and Eve noticed a beaten up Sadler along with a body by the lake edge. She ran down yelling, prompting CJ to follow and comfort her. She explained that the body was her mothers, and that the car was their family car. CJ then found her mother's locket on the floor, and handed it to Eve. He suggested that they leave, and offers her a lift, but as they began to walk away, the Sadler activated into a Ghost Car and tried to kill them. The two then fought with the car, which proved to be quite resilient, but eventually they were successful in destroying it in an explosion. They then walked away unknowingly as the Bloodpool opened once more, and he drove Eve to her house.X-Files IV Storymode: Heart of the Woods Running Dog After seeing Eve had just been through, CJ was reminded of the loss of his own family. He promptly visited the cemetery in Los Santos, where he paid his respects to his mother, and brothers Brian and Sweet. He spent upwards of an hour at the Cemetery, at which point he received a call from Sarah to say that they were “on for tonight” and to meet outside of Misty’s Club.X-Files IV Storymode: Running Dog Business Vultures At 2200 that evening, CJ met with Sarah outside of Misty's Club as planned. She explained to him that the prominent business man they photographed was a man named Henry Buffett, CEO of Omega Pharmaceuticals, who's main office was in Downtown San Fierro. She suggested that they investigate the building and try and find what his dealings with The Custodian involve. As the two arrived at the Omega Pharmaceuticals Building, they investigated the foyer. Since the building was open to the public, they were able to simply walk inside unnoticed, blending in like tourists. Meanwhile, they were able to spot Buffett walking into an administration-only elevator. They then attempted to follow him, and were successful in getting into the elevator without being spotted. They arrived at the top floor, which was Buffett's private bar, and found Buffett behind the bar pouring himself a drink. He turned to shout at the interruption, but was surprised when he found CJ and Sarah before him, both pointing their guns. They then spoke with him, demanding answers about his involvement with The Custodian as well as what The Custodian was doing with the myths. After some convincing, Buffett divulged that The Custodian was auctioning myths away to him and other companies so that they can research them for any 'benefits'. Believing that they'd gotten everything that they could, CJ and Sarah went to leave. Sarah threatened Buffett, saying that if he tells The Custodian that they were onto him, then his wife would "find out his dirty little secret" in reference to an affair. They then successful exited the building, and CJ questioned her on how she knew about the affair. She replied that she didn't know, and instead guessed.X-Files IV Storymode: Business Vultures Clocking Out Short after, CJ received a phone call from The Truth, who told him that he needed to meet with him immediately at Fisher’s Lagoon, but refused to tell him why. CJ then journeyed there and found The Truth inside the cabin by the beach. The Truth attempted to tell CJ something about The Custodian, and “The myths, where they’re coming from... it’s in the woods”, but was interrupted when he was killed instantly by a sniper round. The sniper then attempted to eliminate CJ, but he was able to escape in his vehicle. He then phoned up Eve, furious, and demanded an explanation why. She eventually convinced him that she wasn’t responsible, and that The Custodian might be. CJ asked her to investigate the woods based on what The Truth told him, telling her that she’s the only one he can trust to do it since she’s assumed dead and off the grid. He then phoned Sarah and urged her to stay safe as The Truth had been assassinated, and also told her that it was “time to end this”. She offered to join him, but he hold her to stay well away as they were into him.X-Files IV Storymode: Clocking Out Confronting The Custodian Following the death of The Truth, CJ attempted to confront The Custodian at his office in Prospero H.Q. Agents loyal to Price attempted to stop CJ, however he, with the help of Sarah, managed to push through and reach the office. After a brief conversation, more agents arrived, distracting CJ and Sarah and allowing The Custodian to escape to the roof. When CJ and Sarah finally reached the roof, Price's helicopter was already taking off, swiftly flying away. The two prepared to pursue him. However, they were interrupted by CJ receiving a phonecall from Eve, who informed him that she'd found out where the myths were coming from. Wanting to stop The Custodian, but also recognising the need to help Eve and stop the myths, CJ settled for a compromise. He asked Sarah to tail The Custodian as best she can and find out where he's going, whilst he helps Eve. Stopping the Bloodpool Showdown at Satellite Site Omega After closing the Bloodpool, CJ journeyed to Satellite Site Omega to meet Sarah, who was waiting nearby. The two ventured in, noting how quiet it was. Eventually, the two came across Agents Carter and Davis approaching them. The two groups expressed disdain at what was about to happen, but accepted that there was no other way. They then began to fight, and in the ensuing battle, Davis was slain and Carter was mortally wounded. With no way to help Carter, and Carter himself requesting that they 'finish him', CJ killed Carter with a bullet to the head before moving on. Continuing further into the facility, the two of them found The Custodian in a corridor, staring through a pane of glass. At gun point, they confronted him, demanding answers for what he'd done. Sarah began to realise what was going on after looking through the glass window, however CJ was too angry to do so. Eventually CJ looked too, and The Custodian explained that they were looking at his daughter, Kylie, who was 13 and suffering from terminal cancer with only a few weeks left to live. Beginning to understand, the two attempt to offer him a deal: They pretend they haven't found him, and in return he spends his daughter's remaining time with her, turning himself in once she passes. If CJ has a low relationship score with both Sarah and The Custodian, he will turn down the deal, believing that neither of them will keep up their end of the bargain. He draws his gun, and after a brief moment of tension, begins to open fire on the two of them. As they fight, he manages to wound Sarah, who collapses to the floor bleeding. CJ is forced to continue fighting before he can get to her. He eventually manages to finish off The Custodian with a bullet to the head, and then rushes over to Sarah, who has now crawled over to a nearby wall. Assessing her wound, CJ finds that it is fatal and that help won't get there in time, though Sarah already knows this. They discuss everything that's happened, and what happens next. If CJ has a low relationship score with The Custodian, he will turn down the deal, believing that neither of them will uphold their end of the bargain. He draws is gun, and after a brief moment of tension, begins to open fire on the both of them. After a prolonger gunfight, CJ and Sarah manage to wound The Custodian. CJ then finishes him off with a bullet to the head. Winding down, the two of them check on Kylie and observe her through the glass. They discuss what's happened, and what they're going to do about her, before leaving. If CJ has a high relationship score with The Custodian, he will accept the deal, agreeing to turn himself in once Kylie passes. The three talk about all what has happened, and then CJ and Sarah agree to leave him. Aftermath The aftermath of the events in the Showdown at Satellite Site Omega depend on the ending attained by the player as a result of their relationship scores. If both Sarah and The Custodian died, CJ is seen at the Los Santos Cemetery, standing before Sarah's grave alongside Emma. The two of them discuss all that has happened, as well as what happens next. If The Custodian died, CJ and Sarah will be seen at the beach in Bayside Marina. They discuss all thats happened, The Custodian, and what's next for Prospero. If The Custodian survives, CJ and Sarah will be seen on a beach in Bayside Marina. The discuss all that has happened, The Custodian, what's next for Prospero, and what's next for them. The Seven Years Following After the Advent of the Myths, Prospero was officially disbanded, and all records were sealed. Both CJ and Sarah were offered new positions in the CIA, but ultimately chose not to accept. Instead, they chose to retire from government work, and pursue a life together. Initially it worked out great, but Sarah began to grow more and more depressed due to blaming herself for the death of Kylie, and due to the parallels between CJ and her previous partner Jack Hunter. Sarah ultimately broke off from CJ, and cut herself off from all contact to the point where CJ didn't even know where she was. In his ensuing heartbreak, CJ returned to his garage in Doherty, taking up as a mechanic there. Assassination Attempt on CJ In the opening events of Retribution, CJ is at work at the garage, along with Jethro Barnes and Dwayne Stevens. The three discuss working on cars, and about going out for the evening with their partners. They inquire about CJ bring his partner, something which CJ brushes off. When Jethro and Dwayne left, the garage came under attack from Kylie Price. She missed her first shot at CJ, and forced him to take cover behind a wall. CJ placed a bucket on a mop and waggled it in front of a window, using it to gauge the shooters abilities. Seeing that they were a talented marksman, he felt short on options, due to not having a gun and not having the mindset for this kind of work anymore. As he debated his options, Kylie began to open fire on the walls, narrowly avoiding CJ. He was ultimately saved when Mike Toreno returned and crashed his car through a wall of the garage, rescuing CJ just in time before Kylie caused the entire garage to explode. Relationships Family CJ never knew his father. He was fairly close with his mother, however they drifted apart when he left for Liberty City in 1987. He was fairly close with his brother Brian, until the latter’s death which greatly affected CJ. CJ blamed himself for Brian’s death, as he was present but didn’t help him, and so decided to ‘excile’ himself to Liberty City. CJ shared a close bond with Sweet, which soured after the death of Brian and CJ's subsequent 'self-exile'. When CJ returned to San Andreas, Sweet was fairly dismissive of him at first. However, the two once more built up a respect and a bond, which culminated in the death of Officer Frank Tenpenny and the ultimate rise of the Grove Street Families. Following these events, the relationship between the two soured once again. CJ grew frustrated with Sweet's unwillingness to see beyond the 'hood life', which created animosity between them and eventually saw Sweet being killed in a gang conflict. Sarah Williams CJ's relationship with Sarah was a bit shaky at first when he joined Prospero due to his attraction to her. He would chat with her occasionally, and later flirt with her on occasion, but it took them a while to build up a friendship. The two began to build a closer bond when CJ was sent to investigate The Panopticon looking for Eve Matthews. Sarah's help was instrumental in him tracking Eve down, and as she'd already helped him, CJ chose to confide in her with what he'd learnt about the abductions of the myths remains. Due to Sarah's regard for CJ, and her disregard of The Custodian, she opted to help him, and the two became de-facto partners from then on. They grew to be close friends as the two worked together to undermine and stop The Custodian. She began to open up to him with long held secrets, such as that she used to be a field Agent. With the growing romantic tension between them, CJ tried to push it, however she declined and revealed to him the events of OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE and what happened to her partner, Jack Hunter. She agreed that she had feelings for him, but asked him to give her some time and take things extremely slowly. After the Advent of the Myths is stopped, and The Custodian is defeated, she says that she’s ready to give it a go. Emma Walker CJ regarded Emma more as a friend than a colleague, speaking to her in a much more informal tone than he used with many others. The Custodian CJ initially regarded The Custodian with some level of discontent, concerned by all the rumours he'd heard about what The Custodian was like. However, upon meeting with him in Meeting The Custodian, CJ quickly began to warm to him as he found him not as 'scary' as he'd been told. CJ built up some level of respect for The Custodian the more they talked, however he could never shake the feeling that something was off with The Custodian's near clairvoyant ability to predict myth appearances. When Eve showed him that Prospero Agents were recovering myth remains, CJ wanted to believe it wasn't true due to The Custodian telling him that myth remains disappeared after they were killed. Even after being shown that this was the truth, CJ still wanted to believe that The Custodian wasn't responsible. However, once he and Sarah found The Custodian meeting at the warehouse in Fallen Tree and passing on the remains of the Ninja Lizard, he quickly turned against The Custodian, and set about with Sarah to bring him down. List of Appearances * X-Files IV * X-Files IV: Retribution * X-Files IV: Redefinition Gallery Slider1 CJ.jpg CJ.jpg CJAction.jpg 3. Personnel Documentation - Carl Johnson.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 03.13.2017 - 12.58.23.24.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 03.13.2017 - 12.33.55.16.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 09.07.2016 - 14.02.29.20-0.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 07.09.2017 - 20.21.50.01.png Desktop 03.25.2017 - 00.06.05.31.jpg Gta sa 2016 10 03 11 50 21 262.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Prospero Category:Retribution Category:Redefinition Category:MIA